Her Last Wish
by GrecianHeart
Summary: Fred meets the Cullens. Post BD.


Hey, readers! I just read "The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner; An Eclipse Novella" for like the 50th time and the part where Bree died is really sad. She didn't know what she was doing, none of them did. She didn't even want to fight. I wrote this story to fulfil her last wish. And to try my first one shot.

Fred's POV

Vampires.

The scent was thick everywhere, on the trees, the forest floor, the riverbank. More of my kind was here.

I didn't know what to do. Would they attack? Would they believe me when I said I didn't know this was their territory? I decided to find them before they found me. It would be too late then.

I began to run. The scent was fairly old, but good enough for me to follow. As I ran, I came across more scents. 3, 4, 5, 6,...8 scents in all. I gulped. How I hoped this wouldn't turn deadly. Because I wouldn't stand a chance.

Something looked familiar here. I passed some trees, one with a dried up smear of blood on it. Then I came into a large clearing.

Hell no.

I recognized this place, even though it had been about seventy years since I had chickened out and ran. How could I not? This was the place I barely escaped death, where I risked Riley's wrath and turned tail against my coven. This was probably where my coven met their deaths.

Riley, Raoul, Kristie, Sara, Jen, Diego...

Bree.

Did she ever escape? She could have. Is there a chance she didn't get to me in time? That she was safe? That she still is?

Did they kill her?

No, no, no, no...

She couldn't be dead. Her sweet face came to my mind. Long brown hair, flawless face...blood red eyes.

My hunch had been right. Riley had herded us, all of us, just to die. He had taken us from our lives, our homes, our families, just to die. My instincts had saved me.

Unfortunately, they hadn't saved Bree.

Would the yellow-eyes kill me too? Riley told us they had gifts too. If they could mess with my powers, I was toast. I began to panic. Should I stick to my original plan and find them? Or try and run right now? Before I could make up my mind, the yellow eyes made it up for me.

They came into the clearing, completely upright, showing no sign of wariness. Of course not, I scolded myself, just that huge one is enough to burn me in milli-seconds. Oh shit!

There were 8 of them. A short brunette girl, a taller brown haired girl, a woman with chocolate colored hair, a huge male with black hair, a redhead male, a blonde...I did a double take. A blonde goddess, and two blonde males. What had my hackles up was the fact that the taller of the blonde males was covered with scars. Just how many vampires had tried to kill him?

Oh shit.

"Don't be afraid." The scarred one told me. How was I not to be afraid? Was Bree afraid when she died? When they killed her?

"We didn't kill her." The red-head said to me. "She thought of you." I swear my dead heart plummeted to my stomach. She thought of me. She thought of me before she died.

"How?" I barely recognized my own voice.

"Come with us." I think he was the leader of the coven. He was tall and blonde, but not as tall as the scarred one whom I was desperately afraid of. In just a few minutes. How cowardly was I?

"You're not cowardly." The scarred one told me. "And we wouldn't kill you. She said to be nice to you. Come with us."

Bree had told them to be nice to me. That realization filled my head. Without thinking of what I was doing-very stupid of me by the way- I walked towards them.

They all smiled at me. I knew they didn't want to kill me, and that it was rude to stare, but that scarred one scared me to hell. My eyes locked on him as I moved at a pace a human would find annoying. He just cocked an eyebrow-also had a scar through it. I had to keep away from him. The red head snickered which for some reason annoyed me to hell.

When I was about eleven feet from them, I stopped and smiled tentatively. They smiled back.

"How did she die?" No need to mention names. They knew who I was talking about.

"I take it you've heard of the Volturi?" The leader asked. At my nod, he continued. "Your creator wasn't supposed to do what she did. Creating all of you, then letting you loose. Suspicion was high when your coven was in Seattle. The Volturi's job in those situations is to...wipe out the threat. They don't leave anyone out. Bree didn't fight. But she was eliminated all the same."

I felt sick.

"Bree's dead."

"We're sorry." The leader said sadly. "We tried to save her, but the Volturi does not make exceptions."

"Bree's dead."

I sat on the forest floor, gripping my hair. Bree's dead. I had travelled the world for 70 years, thinking about her, trying to find her, only to find that she's dead.

"Riley." I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Dead." The red-head looked satisfied. "I killed him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Did she really say to be nice to me?" I was happy to find that my voice seemed stronger.

The redhead spoke again. "Yes."

"Come with us." The leader said, kindly.

I shook my head. I couldn't. Not now.

"I'd like to be alone." My voice cracked at the end.

Their leader nodded.

I tried for a smile. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

He nodded again.

I felt sort of dizzy. I needed to think. Away from here.

I got up, turned and ran.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The redhead spoke again before I could answer. "Fred."

I silently thanked him. There was no reason for me to turn back now.

Wait. How did he know my name? I looked back, but they we're gone.

Bree. The girl I loved who never loved me. Who would I find to love me?

Bree is dead.

I ran.


End file.
